


Baby Incoming

by Pumpkinnight120



Series: Baby Incoming [1]
Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Childbirth, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: While on set filming The Walking Dead, Norman gives birth in his trailer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not know these people personally or have met them. This is only for fun and not profit please don't sue me I'm poor. Please read statement below.
> 
> Ok let me clear up a few things Norman dose have ovaries, fallopian tubes, Uterus, and a cervix. His cervix is fused and attached to his rectum wall, that is how the baby is born. Norman is all man but was born with some extra parts. I hope this explains everything. A word of warning:If this story upsets you in any way please don't read it.

It Hurt. it hurt with each increasing pain in his back and abdomen. Norman Reddus also known as  
'Daryl Dixon on 'The Walking Dead' was sitting on the floor of his trailer in a large puddle of water  
in labor. He grunted, panting at the ever growing pain, sweat dripping down his forehead. He tried  
not to scream but a much more painful cramp rippled through his back and belly making him scream  
and as it passed, brought fresh tears to his eyes. Moving away from the puddle he was sitting in he  
tried to push himself up onto the trailer's sofa but another painful contraction sent Norman to lie on  
his side in front of the sofa while more tears fell once again.

It seemed to Norman that it felt like an eternity since the first signs of labor started in his back  
making him wince and cry out while he was a few yards away using the bathroom after the filming  
of a scene he was in. A few of the crew members had showed signs of concern for him asking if  
he needed any medical attention or if he hurt something, but Norman just shook it off telling  
them not to worry, and headed off towards his trailer saying that maybe he needed to lay down  
and take a nap, sleep it off then maybe he'd be ok. Man was he wrong.

After lying on the floor in labor for what seemed like hours Norman started feeling  
an unbearable pressure and the urge to push but before he could do anything there  
was a knock on his trailer door.


	2. The birth

"Knock knock" "Norman?" "knock knock" "Norman are you ok?" the person behind the door said with slight worry.  
Norman looked up from the floor as the door to his trailer opened to find Andrew Lincoln his best friend and lover  
standing in the doorway of Norman's trailer. "Norman? Norman what's wrong?" Andrew said running over to his side  
and putting an arm around him concern spreading across his face. "Andy-baby- now" said Norman through clinched  
teeth. "Now? are you sure? do you need me to get someone?" said Andrew now entering into semi panic mode "no-  
don't- leave me- I- don't need- anyone but- you" said Norman between pants. "Oh shit this hurts!" and Norman doubled  
over letting out a scream. Andrew grabbed his hand and let him squeeze it for as long as Norman needed to.

When the contraction passed Norman gripped Andrew's hand hard and said "H-help me out of  
these p-pants this b-baby's coming n-now" said Norman undoing the button and zipper of his pants.  
"What?! wait a minute you can't have it here!" said Andrew now definitely panicking and having no clue  
what to do or how to help. "Well, I c-can't just hold it in this baby wants out now!" said Norman and  
after kicking his pants and underwear aside he spread his legs open wide and bore down hard while  
Andrew gripped his hand and checked Norman's progress, periodically watching for the baby's head.


	3. Welcome little one

Bit by bit Norman continued to bear down panting each time he took a rest. He was about  
to push again but Andrew stopped him saying "Norman stop, don't push" "w-why?" said  
Norman slightly confused despite the pain he was in. "The head's crowning" said Andrew  
reaching down between Norman's wide spread legs "I'm gonna help ease the head out so  
gentle pushes Norman". He did as he was told and pushed gently until he felt a small pop  
and the pressure of the head relieved "ok head's out, your doing so good sweetie" said  
Andrew patting Norman's knee "go ahead and push again".

Grunting slightly, Norman pushed again feeling the shoulders rotate and come out  
along with the rest of the baby in a rush of fluid. Norman flopped down on his back  
exhausted but happy it was all over when the afterbirth left his body with a slight  
wince. Andrew immediately started cleaning the baby and fresh tears welled up in  
Norman's eyes as he heard the first cries of the squirming newborn in Andrew's  
arms "it's a girl" he said smiling and gently handed the baby to Norman who quieted  
as soon as she was in his arms.

The baby cooed and grabbed a hold of Norman's index finger and he smiled at  
his little one's strong grip. Andrew moved from in front of him and sat down  
behind Norman as he leaned against the sofa, Norman relaxed and rested  
against Andrew's chest. "She's so beautiful Andrew" Norman said "she has your  
eyes" "she sure does, she has your nose" said Andrew and he kissed Norman's  
sweaty forehead. After a moments silence, they decide to name their daughter  
Charlotte Marie and were about to discuss a last name when there was a knock  
on the trailer door.


	4. The aftermath and a surprise

The person behind the trailer door turned out to be Greg Nicotero who about fell  
on his ass when he saw Norman and Andrew on the floor of the trailer with a newborn.  
Without hesitation Greg left to go call an ambulance leaving the two alone for a few  
minutes but not before telling Norman and Andrew that the baby was adorable making  
them smile. At the hospital Charlotte was weighed, measured, and wrapped in a pink  
blanket. Norman was cleaned up and given a clean bill of health. Much to Greg and Andrew's  
relief.

Andrew entered the hospital room and sat down in the chair next to his bed. Norman  
who was feeding Charlotte smiled as his boyfriend entered the room. "Hey sweetie" said  
Norman smiling watching their daughter eat "how are you feeling?" said Andrew patting  
Norman's leg "a little sore, but I'm good" said Norman wincing slightly as he shifted in  
his hospital bed. "Well I'm glad your doing good, so have you thought of a last name for  
her?" said Andrew pointing at Charlotte who was now done nursing and being burped.

Thinking for a moment, Norman said "I'm thinking maybe I could take your  
last name" surprised Andrew said "really? why?" Norman stroked Charlotte's  
hand "well we've been dating for a few years now and I thought she should  
have in too". Andrew smiled and got up from his chair and pulled out a small  
black box and opened it. Norman's eyes widened to see a silver band with a  
white diamond in the center.

"Norman I love you so much and cannot picture myself without you  
in my life, Norman Mark Reedus will you marry me?" said Andrew smiling.  
Norman smiled too and with tears in his eyes he nodded "yes, yes I will".  
Placing the ring on Norman's finger they hugged, kissed, and Charlotte   
opened her eyes and cooed. The newly engaged couple smiled at their   
daughter, sharing another kiss, Andrew and Norman were excited about  
their future and all the amazing things to come.


End file.
